


Payback

by spiralxshock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: April Fools, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: Davenport’s a bit fed up with the chaos April 1st brings, but this year he’s going to play the rest of his crew for fools.





	Payback

This was it. This was going to be his day. Davenport had gotten everything ready, and tomorrow he would get everyone back for all those past cycles. He’d been planning this for months now, gradually replicating his uniforms and making them slightly bigger, he’d even gotten Merle in on it, having him promise to wear slightly lifted shoes just to make Davenport look shorter. There was one last thing to do.

He stared in the mirror as the sun began to rise, razor in his hand. “This’ll be worth it.” He whispered, before starting. When he was done he took a step back and looked at himself in the mirror. Hair left in its naturally curly state, Captain’s uniform just lose enough to be noticeable, and mustache gone. Already he looked a decade younger, and with a touch of makeup he was able to be fully convincing. It was time to make his move.

“Mornin’.” He mumbled, shuffling his way into the kitchen to grab some coffee. Behind him he heard something shatter. Davenport turned to see Magnus standing, mouth wide and shattered plate by his feet. Neither Lucretia or Barry said anything, eyes fixed instead on Davenport.

“Who... Who are you?” Magnus choked out.

“I’m Davenport? Honestly Magnus, you’d think you’d be able to recognize me after twenty years on the ship.”

“But... Wait, that can’t be right. You look... so young? What happened?” It was Lucretia’s turn to voice her bewilderment.

“Well that’s a bit rude. Is it to hard to say something like ‘Oh, you’re looking well today’?”

At that point Merle came strolling in, and stopped short. He’d had an idea of what would be going on, but not the entire plan. There was a twinkle in his eye the others seemed to miss.

“Hey kid, how’d you get on board? Does the captain know?”

“Merle, I... I am the captain!”

“Well would ya look at that. What’d the twins to to take the clock back a decade.”

“What are you all talking about?”

“Have... have you really not...” Barry glanced around, looking for something. “Does anyone have a mirror?”

Lucretia pulled a compact mirror out and handed it to Barry, who opened it and held it out for Davenport to grab. He did, and by their reactions he did a convincing job of feigning surprise.

“I... what? This doesn’t... how?” Davenport moved the mirror, looking at himself from every angle. “Lup! Taako!”

Perfect. He hadn’t even counted on it but his voice cracked on Taako’s name. The twins shuffled in, annoyed.

“Hey, if you’re gonna get mad at us at least wait until after...” Lup’s voice trailed off as she laid eyes on the much younger-looking captain. “Taako, what was our prank again?”

“Coating the Starblaster in glitter, why?”

Lup pointed at Davenport. “Are we... are we sure we didn’t do anything else?”

“Ya know sis, I didn’t think so. Now I’m not so sure.”

“Ok, ok nobody panic, we can fix this. Barry, we’re gonna need help fixing this.”

They couldn’t fix it. How could they? Davenport hadn’t used magic in changing his appearance. But he still sat for all their tests of dispelling everything from spells to curses to their increased disappointment. It was dinner that night after everyone failed to catch on that he finally told them what happened.

“Captain,” Barry poked sadly at the food on his plate, “I’m sorry we couldn’t find a way to fix what happened to you.”

“Not much you could do unless you made my mustache grow back.”

“I... wait, what?” Everyone looked at him in shock.

“All I really did was shave my mustache and leave my hair natural.” Davenport shrugged.

“Now hold on.” Magnus pointed at him with his fork, “You definitely seemed smaller. We weren’t imagining that.”

“Actually, you were.” Everyone turned to Merle as he took off and showed the others his slightly elevated shoes.

“And I made one of my uniforms just a bit bigger. So I never got any smaller.”

Takko threw his hands in the air. “I can’t believe it! April fools and we were out-pranked by our captain!”

They all laughed. It had been pretty good, and they should have expected nothing less from someone set on mastering illusion.


End file.
